My Weird Day
by RachyIsMe
Summary: Bella wakes up one day everyone is acting really strange.   Just a random silly idea I had to write down for a bit of fun ;
1. Chapter 1

bella pov

I woke up this morning and stumbled over when I climbed out of bed, falling flat on my face.  
Wait? wheres Edward he would have caught me. I looked around my room and the kitchin. He was no where to be seen. I started to panic, he always left me a note if he wasn't going to be here.  
I grabbed my keys to the truck and left. I started driving to the Cullen's. Holy crow! I'm going 80 mph! I guess Alice and Edward are rubbing off on me. I turned into their incredibly long driveway and hopped out of my truck, obveously being me though I tripped. The front door opened and a really enthusiastic Jasper skipped out.  
"Heeey Bellla!" he sang.  
"um ... hi?" I replied.  
He then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. He sat me on the couch and sat next to me and started giggling. Soon it turned to hysterical laughing.  
"Jasper what is it?" i asked.  
"Nothing," then he just disappeared. Well that was really weird. I stood up and went looking for Edward. I went up to his bedroom. OME (oh my edward!) he was lying on his bed in his underwear! with ... ROSALIE! I ran out crying. How could he! I thought he was my boyfriend, my soul mate! I thought he loved me. I ran right into Alice. I screamed and hugged her. She pushed me away.  
"Alice!" I screamed trying to hug her again.  
"Lay off!" she bellowed, "I hate physical contact."  
WTF. I can't believe what I'm about to say but desperate times call for desperate measures.  
"Alice, I'm haviing a pretty bad day do you want to go shopping?" "No, but I'm going to make a list of reasons why I shold commit suicide and leave my depressing life. Want to help?" she said in the most boring voice I have ever heard in my entire life.  
"No thank you," I said whilst backing away slowly, she was kind of creeping me out. The only good thing was I was becoming destracted from my Edward problem. Just when I thought I'd seen it all Emmett came into the room wearing a buisness suit, fancy tie and glasses and I swear he had combed his hair.  
"Um.. Emmett," I questioned.  
"Yes Isabella," He replied curtly.  
"What are you wearing?" I asked. He looked at me as if I had insulted him.  
"This Isabella Is my suit for my new job I'm now a lawyer." That got me I fell to the ground laughing my head off. Then for reasons I am completely unaware of I started crying. Jasper came up and put his arm around me and I swear I heared him sob.  
"Jasper, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, It's just so sad."  
wait. "What?" this day is really strange. He just got up and left. Okay, now I'm oficaially creeped out.

Light poured into my eyes and I sat up. I was in a white room with Edward and my mum, Renee.  
"Where am I?" "Oh Bella!" Renee said as she hugged me. "How are you? Edward said him and Dr Cullen were trying to get you to come back to Forkes and you tripped down two flights of stairs and you went through a window!"  
I don't remember doing that. "Bella I'm going to go and tell Phill and your dad that you're okay." I must have looked really confused because Edward started explaining, "Bella I'm so sorry I got uou into this mess," he said. "We destroyed James but not Victoria his mate."  
It was all coming back to me now. So thats how I ended up in the hospital.  
"Wait! You're not in love with Rosalie are you?"  
He looked taken back by the question. "No, course not. Why?"  
"No reason." He would probally get me looked at if I said. 


	2. AO3 not a chapter

Hi,

sorry not a chapter but just to let everyone whose interested that I'll be deactivating this account soon and taking off the stories due to problems with as some of my stories keep getting deleted due to them being like the pick-your-own-adventure type ones or where characters read their own books.

I will however be posting most of them up at **AO3** under my username **featherbrain** quite soon and possibly continuing with some that I had previously left unfinished.

sorry about this not being a chapter though

Thanks,

Rachy x


End file.
